The high cost of energy and the desire for renewable energy sources provides impetus for the improvement of energy storage systems and, in particular, energy storage systems that use rechargeable batteries.
In a typical rechargeable storage system, a DC power source is used to simultaneously charge batteries and to provide current to a DC load. Typically, the DC power source is selected to provide the maximum current demands that the batteries and load may place on the system resulting in the utilization of somewhat oversized power sources in some applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved energy systems with smaller DC power sources.